ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia
Gaia is a major antagonist on Earth-68, first appearing in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. Once an Anodite, she was mutated by Promethium, where she turned into Gaia, the greek goddess of the Earth, living deep inside it. The radiation drove her insane, and her desire now is to destroy everything. Appearance Gaia was once an Anodite, where she resembled average female anodites. After her mutation, she resembles a gargantuan snake, with several mana tentacles coming out of her head and back. On the sides of her head are extensions of her mouth. Her face resembles a reptiles, with white eyes. On her forehead and on her extended mouth are green eyes, one on each part. She has two arms with sharp claws on her hands. This is her premature form. In her complete form, Gaia is a more deadly monster. Her face is morphed to house one giant green eye, with six on her mouth, three on each side. She grows two extra sets of arms. Powers and Abilities Gaia is essentially the Earth, and has the power to destroy it when fully awake. She has great control of mana, able to release powerful energy blasts as well as using her tentacles. She is one of the largest enemies shown in the series, making her strength and durability unparallelel. She also has the power of dimension travel, able to enter Alien X. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Gaia was once an Anodite floating freely through space. Then, she was hit by radiation, supposedly from the Big Bang, which mutated her, and she formed the Earth as a shield against it. During the times of Ancient Greece, the Promethium brought to the Earth mutated her even further, affecting her body and mind. Her powers greatly increased, and her presense notable to the surface. She became Gaia, greek goddess of the Earth, and has many children, as greek mythology goes. She tries to escape from the core several times to destroy the Earth, most notably the eruption of Pompei. However, Professor Paradox is able to seal her away, by sealing the greek gods and the Promethium away. She then returned to her slumber. John Smith encountered a dream version of her in the Realm of Dreams, and defeated it. Sometime during Paradox's battle to contain Gaia, she destroyed his Chrononavigator, and locked him in time. After the re-awakening of the gods by Vilgax and Prometheus to regain the Promethium, Gaia began to stir again. Rook had been fighting off her stone creatures for millenium, assisting Paradox. When the Promethium was destroyed, she broke free from the Earth, destroying Mt. Olypmus in the process. John and Rook fought her, Rook being killed in the process after taking her true form. John turns into Alien X to try and stop her, but she enters Alien X's body before anything could be done. John then detonates the Omnitrix inside Alien X, destroying Gaia. However, this was revealed to be temporary, as her remains were scattered through other dimensions due to tears in Alien X's galaxy. John chases her down to the Teen Titans' dimension, possessing Terra. John defeats and destroys Gaia, turning Terra into a statue. He then fights her in the dimension of Bryce Bowman, and destroys her. In the dimension of the Avatar, Gaia was inhabiting Sozin's Comet, the comet powering up firebenders. Due to Gaia's influence, Firebenders relied more on rage and anger to perform their bending. She was defeated when John destroyed Sozin's Comet. Gaia appears in the dimension of Rex Forte, being freed from the power of his battle against John. Although she fights John off, she is no match for Galaxy Lord Rex, and is destroyed. Gaia takes a more active role in the Ben 10 dimension. She makes an appearance the first episode of the arc, and begins influencing other characters to free her. She uses Attea, the Forever Knights, even Vilgax to free her, which Vilgax does. After Gaia is defeated, John and Ben Tennyson track Gaia to a tear in the dimension, which was the source of her power. She then takes control of Ben, fighting John with the Omnitrix. John snaps Ben out of it, and the two defeat her with Terra's help. Alien X fixes the rift, permanently defeating Gaia. Gaia returns after Intellectuary shatters the dimension, and frees her from the Underworld. She locates the Rustbucket with John on it, attacking him. He manages to get Gaia away from the Rustbucket, but is separated from it at the same time. She causes an explosion that forces John to teleport away. John Smith 10: Ancient Times *NiGHTS (Dream form) *End of an Era Spacewalker *Go! Part 2 *Monster of the Earth *Avatar *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 *A Little Like Home *Incursion (John Smith 10) (possessing Attea) *Vilgax's Power *Cloud of Shadow *Malware's Revenge (possessing Ben) *Omni War (possessing Ben) *Gaia (episode) (death) Omniverse * Have At Thee! * Paradox Again (past) * Last Stand on Primus (death) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Gaia is a creation of Phantom, who uses Royal NiGHTS to create her. She is perhaps the most powerful foe that appears, as she destroyed several alien summons and it took all nine main characters to manage and eventually defeat her. *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 Trivia *Her story is based off Gaia of Greek mythology, but her appearances are based off Dark Gaia and Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed. *She appears in the first and last episodes of her debut series. *Her mana powers are the first shown to hurt Super John. **This is symbolic to how Gaia is one of the few enemies to actually hurt Super Sonic in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. *While normally being associated with earth, in the Avatar Arc, she is associated with fire. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Main Characters Category:Female Villains